El diario de una Navidad Muy Supernatural
by Castiel-Winchi
Summary: Jeffrey Winchester intenta realizar una cena navideña para reunir a sus hermanos Sam y Dean con sus tios Damon y Stefan a si como sus amigos en Mistyc Fallcs, pero no todo resultara como lo planeo, APTO PARA TODO PUBLICO
1. Planeacion Estratégica

_**08 de diciembre del 2011**_

_**16 Dias para navidad**_

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Deliberadamente estamos a un paso de la navidad, el ambiente se siente por doquier, es decir e ido a 3 pueblos en la ultima semana y todos ya estan listos para la navidad… Dean me dijo que "Un cazador no celebra esas tonterias" claro, cada año dice lo mismo y siempre terminamos celebrandola, pero este año sera diferente… Por que ahora tengo amigos, 2 tios vampiros (Bueno uno por que Stefan se fue) y sobretodo un esposo, como sea quiero celebrar la navidad en Mistyc Falls, realmente es hermoso por que hacen una enorme fiesta (como siempre) y terminas conociendo a mucha gente y me encanta eso.

Otra razon es que estoy algo cansado de celebrar cada navidad en diferentes moteles y en Mistyc Falls esta la casa de mis tios y me agrada mucho estar ahí .

Sigo en la escuela quedan exactamente 3 dias de clases, un examen y algnos trabajos pero lo tengo todo bajo control por lo que quiero compartirles mis planes navideños y mi lista de compras..

_**Plan Navideño 2011**_

-convencer a Dean y Sam de visitar Mistyc Falls el 23 de diciembre y hacer que se tomen unas vacaciones ahí.

-Invitar a Bobby al pueblo

-Convencer a Damon de realizar la cena de navidad y la de año nuevo

-Convencer a Damon que preste la casa para invitar a todos

-Invitar a Caroline y a la sheriff Forbes a pasar navidad con nosotros

-Invitar a Bonnie, Matt, Elena y Jeremy a la fiesta, (cosa sencilla ninguno tiene padres con quien estar XD)

-Decidir si invitaremos a Tyler o no

- Alaric ya casi vive con Damon por lo que no necesita invitacion, mas que para que se aleje de las bebidas alcoholicas.

- Colocacion del arbol navideño (17 de diciembre)

-Carabana navideña de Mistyc Falls (17 de diciembre)

- Tener relaciones sexuales con Trevor antes de navidad XD

_**Lista de compras.**_

-Whisky

-Borboun

-Pasta para unas 20 personas

-Pollo o algo a si (Damon decide siempre y ademas el paga)

-Me imagino que cada invitado llevara algo a si que no hay mucho que poner.

_**Regalos**_

-Regresarle su amuleto a Dean (lo tengo guardado desde hace 2 años cuando lo tiro a la basura)

- Camisa de franela que era de papá para Sam

-Tequila para Bobby

-Reloj para Damon

-Bolsa de felpe para Caroline y a su mama unos chocolates

-Zapatillas purpura para Bonnie

-Vestido blanco para Elena

- Navaja mariposa para Jeremy

-Baul de armas para Alaric

-Cadenas de plata para Tyler (Si es que va)

-Ropa interior exictante para Trevor XD

N; La verdad todas son cosas que ya tengo desde hace mucho y que no ocupo pero se que ellos les daran un buen uso, si alguien mas se une a mi lista se los are saber por que como saben conosco a algunos otros buenos amigos pero no se si pudieran venir… Ah y si alguno de ustedes lectores quiere que los incluya en la fiesta de navidad aganmelo saber en los reviews (o cometarios) y pongan como quisieran llamarse en la historia, por favor haganlo antes del 20 de diciembre.. hasta la proxima.


	2. Primeros invitados

_**09 de diciembre del 2011**_

_**15 Días para navidad**_

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Hoy ha sido el antepenúltimo día de clases en mi escuela, fue muy aburrido tuve examen de matemáticas hoy, estoy muy confiado a que sacare la mayor parte de las respuestas, bueno pasando a las cosas navideñas les informo que una amiga mas se ha unido a nuestra fiesta_**"Clare Morrison"**_ una compañera del colegio y sobre todo también es escritora, bueno ella amablemente se ha ofrecido a ayudarme a organizar todo y por supuesto que asistirá a la fiesta, ahora la cuestión es… ¿Qué puedo regalarle? Jeje bueno aun tengo tiempo para pensarlo,

Por otra parte hoy hable con Matt en el Grill, el es el primero que ya esta confirmado para ir a la fiesta, saben el es como mi mejor amigo y hay días en los que me siento tan mal por el… digo el no tiene padres, su hermana Vickie murió y su vida es realmente triste, bueno dejando de lado ese pequeño "paréntesis", quiero contarles el punto de vista de Matt acerca de todo esto.

_**Matt POV**_

A veces no se como Jeffrey puede pensar en este tipo de cosas, el siempre se preocupa por nosotros y deja de lado sus propios compromisos… El es definitivamente el mejor amigo que alguien puede tener y si yo puedo hacer algo para ayudarle a que logre este objetivo tengan por seguro que lo hare, bueno he pensado en una forma de convencer a Damon de que le preste la casa para realizar la fiesta mi primera idea fue que"Jeffrey le digiera que estaba contagiado con VIH y que probablemente seria su ultima navidad" (si lo se eso es un poco extremo) por eso he pensado en hablar con los chicos primero, convencerlos de ir la fiesta y luego invitar a comer a Damon o algo a si para que entre todos podamos convencerlo ¿Qué les parece?

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Lo anterior lo copie del diario virtual de Matt jeje me parece muy buena idea eso de persuadir a Damon pero aun a si estoy algo mmm… inseguro por que si hago alguna pataleta… bueno ya saben lo que pasa normalmente, por eso es que quiero su opinión antes de hacer algún movimiento por favor envíenme sus ideas en los Reviews antes del 12 de diciembre, el día en el que tomare una decisión, por favor…


	3. Regalos de Clare

_**11 de diciembre del 2011**_

_**13 Días para navidad**_

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Hoy me reuní con Clare la amiga que les había contado se unió a mi,"supuesta fiesta de navidad" bueno ella me conto lo sucedido en su casa esta mañana con la invitación que le envié y se los quiero compartir por que fue muy divertido.

**Clare POV**  
>Hoy me levante mas tarde, camine somnolienta por la casa, mi papa estaba en la mesa de la cocina con una media sonrisa divertida, me tiro ala cara un sobre negro con letras doradas, lo atrape en el aire pero me quede pendiente, era una invitación que decía...<br>_Señorita Clare:  
>Esta cordialmente invitada a la fiesta más loca de navidad que alguien pudiera desear.<em>

_Atte. Jeff Winchester Salvatore_

Me quede medio aturdida, mi papa seguía sonriendo, lo mire enfadada por que lo había leído.  
>-eso es de muy mala educación - lo regañe<br>-estaba escrito e la vista de cualquiera – se defendió- y me alegra mucho, por que quiero ir con tu hermano a LA, nosotros iremos al cementerio se que no te gusta, así que seria un excelente idea que estuvieras radiada de amigos.  
>-pero no quieres pasarlo conmigo – me sentí algo ofendida mi papa no quería ir conmigo, pero si quería estar con el en navidad.<br>-hija, estaremos juntos en navidad esto es un fiesta una cena, nosotros estaremos todo el día de navidad juntos. Entonces solo le sonríe y lo abrase... después llame a Jeffrey para contarle todo.

**Jeffrey POV**

Cuando Clare me llamo yo estaba saliendo de casa, me conto rápidamente lo sucedido con su padre y me pidió de favor que la acompañara a comprar algunas cosas para navidad, yo acepte e invite a Matt a acompañarnos pues sabia que el y Clare se llevarían muy bien ya que los 2 son un poco cerrados en si mismos.

Estábamos de compras y discutíamos mi plan de navideño a ella le encanto sin embargo me convenció de que usara mis dones actorales y una parte de la verdad para convencer a Damon y que entre mas rápido lo hiciera tal vez seria mejor.

Entre los 3 compramos mucho, pero Matt y yo no pagamos casi nada, Clare tiene mucho dinero aun que no se le nota cuando abrió su billetera y una visa Black brillo frente a nosotros casi me caigo aun que yo tengo una falsificada nunca había visto una original tan cerca.

Ella me regalo una muy linda ropa para cuando quiera estar con Trevor, ella se compro ropa interior muy linda, Matt quedo babeando cuando se la probo y salió para que le diéramos el visto bueno e incluso yo casi recupero mi gusto por las mujeres jaja. A Matt le dio unos bóxer de Guns n roses dijo que le faltaba rock, después de eso fuimos a dejar a Clare a su casa y Matt me llevo a la mía, lo primero que hice al llegar fue llamar a Caroline para contarle todo el plan.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Y que hiciste con Jeffrey? Me pregunto sarcásticamente y yo solo sonreí como loco.

-"Buen ¿Vas a venir o no?"

-"Por supuesto que si, Fiesta es mi segundo nombre, además debo ayudarte a organizar"

-"Sabia que dirías eso Caroline, pero por ahora no invites a nadie no se si Damon me de permiso"

Bueno el reloj ya tenia las 12 de la noche y Damon no había llegado a Casa todavía, Trevor se estaba bañando y bueno yo me moría de sueño a si que me fui a dormir, algo enojado por que quería hablar con Damon y el sujeto no llego.


	4. Despertando la Magia

_**12 de diciembre del 2011**_

_**13 Días para navidad**_

_**Jeffrey POV**_

No hubo clases otra vez por lo que levante lo mas tarde que pude a las 11, Trevor estaba acostado a mi lado, observándome dulcemente yo lo bese y me levante directo a bañarme, el me siguió y bueno nos bañamos juntos para ahorrar agua XD.

Mas tarde el momento indicado llego, me encontré cara a cara con Damon.

Y esto fue lo que paso:

-hola Jeff ¿Necesitas algo? Me pregunto extrañado pues ¿que adolescente se queda en casa a esa hora, solo y sin salir con sus amigos?

-ha nada, quería verte y entregarte tu regalo de navidad – lee dije poniendo sus ojitos de cordero degollado.  
>-¡si! – Damon se muestro sorprendido – pero aun falta mucho para navidad ¿No crees? Me pregunto.<p>

-Si lo se pero creo que me iré con Deán y Sam este fin de semana y bueno es una tarea muy dura entregarles a todos sus regalos por separado.  
>-¿Como es eso de entregar los regalos por separado? – Damon arrugo el seño y se quedo pendiente de lo que yo iba a decirle, aun que es un duro vampiro seguro le partía el alma ver el trasfondo triste en mis ojos a si que era hora de comenzar a actuar.<br>-veras, para mi las navidades no son muy lindas, me gustaría que fueran diferentes, por eso me encargo de entregar regalos a todos no son gran cosa pero creo que el gesto vale. – entonces me di la vuelta y me enjuague una "lagrima" imaginaria.

Pude notar que Damon se sienta confundido por lo que acababa de decir y estaba seguro que quería más información

-dime Jeff ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?  
>-con mis hermanos nunca puedo tener una cena bonita en un lugar, debemos pasarlo en un motel de carretera, siempre ven el partido y pues como comprenderás eso a veces me molesta y además no podemos salir a otros lugares por que es muy peligroso.- le dije con verdaderas lagrimas en los ojos por que eso era exactamente la verdad.<br>-Ven aquí– dijo Damon mientras me abrazaba muy fuerte y pensaba en una muy buena idea que según el le pertenecía.  
>-Jeff no estés triste toma el regalo, no te preocupes lo pondremos en el árbol de navidad ¿que te parece?<br>-¿en que árbol? – Le pregunte sorprendido  
>-el que tendremos para la cena de navidad – dijo Damon sonriendo cálidamente.<br>-de verdad – le dije brincando de emoción pues la primera parte de mi plan ya estaba lista, ahora solo faltaba decirle que invitaría a mucha gente.

-si invitaremos a Elena y ¿a quien mas quieres invitar Jeff? Me pregunto ahorrándome la 2da fase del plan y sorprendiéndome demasiado pues nunca pensé que Damon me preguntara eso, seguramente era un milagro de navidad.

"Yo me encargo será una sorpresa" le dije mientras salía corriendo de la casa a buscar a mis amigos para darles las buena nueva.


	5. Llamado a Escena

_**17 de diciembre del 2011**_

_**7 Días para navidad**_

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Hoy en la noche es la presentación estelar de mi obre de teatro y el desfile navideño del pueblo, dios estoy muy nervioso por que va a ver mucha gente observándome sin embargo estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien.

Bueno en los últimos días no había escrito nada por que tuve que estar ensayando y yendo a clases todo el día y la buena noticia es que Elena, Jeremy, Caroline (y su madre) se han unido a Clare y Matt para mi fiesta de navidad, Damon esta limpiando la casa y arreglándolo todo ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho verdad? El esta mas entusiasmado que yo por hacer esto, bueno también se han unido otros amigos Miranda, Iván y América se unieron esta mañana, son muy buenos amigos míos.

Bueno otra cosa un tanto menos agradable es que hable por teléfono con Sam y Deán hoy para hacerlos venir esta noche a las festividades y esto fue lo que paso:

Hey Deán, soy Jeffrey

¿Estas bien enano?- me pregunto agitado

Si claro, ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

¿No se? Dímelo tu pensé que no llamarías hasta el próximo martes

Note la desconfianza de Deán en su voz y el me acaba de dar el pretexto perfecto para hacer venir al pueblo, se que puedo meterme en mucho problemas por mentir y manipularlos pero vale la pena intentarlo.

Ok tienes razón, me pasa algo y no se que hacer

Pues diem hermanito, sabes que siempre estoy para ti

Bueno yo… He voy a salir en una obra de teatro… es un musical y bueno en realidad soy el protagonista y me gustaría que tu y Sam vinieran a verme- le dije parte de la verdad pues yo me encargaría del resto cuando ellos llegaran al pueblo, mi voz estaba rengándole que viniera y logre escuchar un suspiro de Deán.

¿A que hora es?

¿De verdad vas a venir?

No nos perderíamos el debut de nuestro hermano por nada del mundo, anda dame la dirección y la hora.

Entonces yo le dije rápidamente que era a las 10 en el auditorio la escuela, luego el colgó y yo me reí como un loco por que todo estaba saliendo espléndidamente bien, bueno casi inmediatamente recibí una llamada de Caroline.

_**Caroline POV**_

Estoy llamando a Jeff por que ha olvidado que el ensayo comenzaba a las 2 de la tarde y faltan 5 minutos para eso y no ha llegado, dios los chicos van a molestarse si no viene.

-Hola Caroline ¿Qué pasa? Me pregunto muy quitado de la pena

-¿Qué pasa? Jeffrey tienes un ensayo en 5 minutos y si no llegas vamos a tener un montón de problemas- Le grite pues yo era la encargada de que todo saliera bien en este musical.

-Por dios, lo olvide… lo siento Caroline estaré ahí lo mas rápido que pueda

- Sera mejor que lo hagas Jeffrey. Le dije algo molesta mientras colgaba.

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Bueno me tengo que ir al ensayo a la voz de ya, le pediré a Damon que me lleve el maneja muy rápido, mañana les cuento como resulto todo deséenme suerte chicos,


	6. Cosas De Hermanos

_**18 de diciembre del 2011**_

_**8 Días para navidad**_

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Bueno quiero decirles que el día de ayer fue el más maravilloso y mágico día de mi vida, el desfile del pueblo estuvo muy lindo, chicos bailando, botargas, gente disfrazada, un ambiente muy navideño.

Mi obra de teatro salió perfectamente bien, Trevor y yo nos besamos al final impresionando a todos y la gente me aplaudió como loca y el tener a mis amigos y mi familia ahí apoyándome fue grandioso, no pude para de llorar toda la noche de la felicidad si no hubiera sido por que me quedo a dormir en la cama de Damon no se que habría sido de mi.

Bueno espero para hablar con Sam y Deán hasta esta mañana y no me lo van a creer pero esto fue lo que paso.

-Hey Deán, Sam…. ¿Podemos hablar un poco?

-Claro enano ¿Que necesitas?

-Hem…bueno yo he estado planeando una fiesta para navidad y bueno…

-Te gustaría que estuviéramos contigo- afirmo Deán

-Hem Si la verdad me gustaría mucho que ustedes se quedaran aquí y no se los había dicho por que pensé que se molestarían que estuviera haciendo planes sin ustedes- le dije y entonces ellos comenzaron a reírse,

- ¿Qué están gracioso?- les pregunte un poco molesto por no entender nada

-Enano ya sabíamos lo de la fiesta, Damon nos llamo en cuanto lo empezaste a planear para invitarnos.

-¿Que? Maldito Damon se suponía que era una sorpresa.

Si bueno, sabes que no puedes ocultarnos nada a nosotros y por supuesto que vamos a quedarnos en el pueblo estas 2 semanas.- me dijo Deán mientras me abrazaba fuertemente, dios no podía respirar.

-¿de verdad?-

-De verdad, nunca te dejaríamos solo y menos en navidad enano-

-Esta bien, pero déjame respirar- le dije y entonces se despego del abrazo,- y deja de llamarme enano, soy mas alto que tu- le reproche un poco sarcástico y entonces Sam se acerco a mi –Pero no eres mas alto que yo ENANO- dijo mas sarcástico que yo,, entonces ambos me volvieron a abrazar dejándome sin aliento otra vez.

_**Deán POV**_

Lo importante de la navidad es lo que Jeffrey quiere hacer el estar unidos, sin importar lo material, ni los regalos ni nada.… Papá nunca nos dio una navidad linda pero hizo su mejor esfuerzo para que lo celebráramos y yo voy a hacer lo mismo por mi hermano, el no sabe pero Bobby también esta en camino y trae un árbol con adornos de contrabando, eso no se lo diría quería que fuera una sorpresa, note los ojos de mi hermanito y lo deje ir del abrazo, le revolví el cabello, odia que lo haga pero a mi me gusta hacerlo y le dije…

-oye Bobby ya confirmo que vendrá y quiere traer algo y me pidió que te preguntara que quieres.  
>-no lo se que traiga buena hierba<br>-enano no me tientes  
>-tu sabrás dile que lo que a el le nazca<p>

-Bueno como quieras, le mandare un mensaje esta noche… por ahora ¿Quieren comer?

-Si- respondió Sam 

_**Jeffrey POV**_

-¿Es una broma? Me muero de hambre Deán

-Bien, vamos al grill yo invito

-¿Puedo llevar a Trevor? Ustedes no lo han tratado mucho y bueno…

-Adelante- me dijo Deán, entonces saque mi teléfono y le mande un mensaje a Trevor para que nos reuniéramos en e Grill, después me fui con mis hermanos para haya.


	7. Dramas de novios

_**20 de diciembre del 2011**_

_**4 Días para navidad**_

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Ayer llego el tío Bobby, me sorprendió mucho por que llego cargando un enorme árbol de navidad y cajas de adornos, mis cejas literalmente se fueron al cielo ante tal sorpresa, inmediatamente nos pusimos a poner el árbol…. Llame a Caroline y a Matt para que nos vinieran a ayudar, ellos lo hicieron y aun que pasamos casi todo el día en el asunto (no fue culpa nuestra si no de Bobby que se la paso mas de 3 horas limpiando los adornos) el árbol quedo muy bonito, iluminado y adornado.

Lo encendimos alrededor de las 9 la de noche y después de eso caí dormido como una piedra en mi cama.

Bueno hoy fue un día bastante ligero, quiero decir desde que Sam y Deán llegaron me siento seguro en casa, es como si pensara que los monstruos no existen, Trevor se fue a ver a sus amigos en una fiesta yo no quise ir por que sinceramente no me agradan sus amigos ni yo a ellos a si que no había opción, mejor me fui de compras con Caroline para comprar los últimos regalos y revisar los precios de la comida para decirle a Damon cuanto gastaría su tarjeta de crédito.

_**Caroline POV**_

Hemos revisado una degustación de cenas navideñas del centro comercial, la verdad a mi me convenció la langosta con sopa de ravioli pero a Jeffrey le a gustado el Espagueti y el filete, ambos terminamos peleando en el lugar pero nos dimos cuenta que Damon era quien tenia la ultima palabra.

Me siento triste desde que rompí con Tyler, una parte de mi quiere llamarlo y decirle de la fiesta, tal vez a si nos reconciliemos pero por otra parte tengo miedo de que siga espiándonos para Klaus y no quiero que la fiesta de Jeff se arruine por mi culpa.

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Note la expresión triste en el rostro de Caroline, debe ser por el tonto de Tyler a quien confieso he pensado mucho si voy a invitar o no a la fiesta, quiero decir el es mi amigo (o eso creo) pero Caroline es mi mejor amiga en el mundo y no quiero que ella salga mas lastimada de lo que ya esta, a si que le pregunte su opinión.

-Hey Caroline, se que probablemente no quieres hablar de esto pero… ¿Qué pasara con Tyler?

_**Caroline POV**_

Parecía que Jeffrey me estaba leyendo la mente, esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa.

-No lo se, ¿Quieres invitarlo? Le pregunte esperando que digiera que si y fue justo lo que hizo…

-Si realmente quiero invitarlo, pero no quiero que tu… trato de decirme pero yo lo interrumpí, tomando su celular y marcando el numero de Tyler, en cuento contesto le di el celular a Jeff.

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Caroline esta loca, eso pensé antes de contestar mi teléfono.

-Hey Tyler ¿Cómo estas?

-Jeff, hola estoy bien amigo, escuche de tu fiesta

- O en realidad llamaba para invitarte, mira se que hemos pasado malos momentos pero… trate de decir pero la voz de Tyler me interrumpió, dios la gente me interrumpe a cada rato.

-Por supuesto, me encantaría ir- me dijo Tyler y yo me quede sorprendido

-bien, te espero en casa, hasta entonces- fue lo único que le dije y corte la llamada y le dije a Caroline que el iría, ella casi brinca de la emoción. Después de eso regresamos a mi casa para ver algunas películas y a si nos la pasamos hasta el anochecer.


	8. Secretos

_**21 de diciembre del 2011**_

_**3 Días para navidad**_

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Literalmente estamos a un año de que según las profecías el mundo acabe, yo no creo en eso pero no puedo evitar asustarme, se que ya hemos vencido al diablo y cosas peores pero eso no quita el miedo a los desastres naturales, bueno hoy llegaron muy buenas noticias para mi Bonnie si va a venir a mi fiesta pues su padre se ira de viaje y le dio permiso para hacer lo que quisiera en navidad, a si que estaremos juntos… ahora solo falta que Alaric me confirme creo que mañana iré a verlo para convencerlo.

_**Bonnie POV**_

Hoy llame a Jeffrey para confirmarle que iré a su fiesta, mi papá se va a ir al Tíbet y me dio la opción de acompañarlo quedarme con cualquiera amigo, preferí la segunda opción es un lindo gesto de Jeff hacer esta fiesta, pues después de todo somos como una gran familia sobrenatural ya saben vampiros, bruja, médiums, cazadores y Jeff es el elegido a si que ninguno de nosotros somos normales.

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Trevor regreso a casa esta mañana de su fiesta y lo note muy raro durante todo el día, no hablo mucho de lo que hizo con sus amigos hasta juraría que parecía molesto, solo espero que no sea por mi.

_**Trevor POV**_

Llegue a casa alrededor de las 9, me fui a dormir un poco y después me bañe no quise decirle mucho a Jeff de la fiesta por que me encontré con Stefan y platique un rato con el, le conté de la fiesta y el me dijo que le encantaría venir para navidad y pasarla con Jeff pero sin embargo no podía hacerlo por todo lo que hizo cuando trabajaba para Klaus, yo lo comprendo y no le diré a nada a Jeffrey para no hacerlo sentir mal.

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Bueno por otra parte les comento lo mas relevante de estos últimos días, Sam y Deán se han quedado a dormir en mi cuarto, claro en el suelo la cama no están grande para 4 hombres XD.

Tío Bobby tiene su propio cuarto y ya lo instalo completamente con libros y cosas viejas, Ho por cierto hable con Jeremy y el esta haciendo un plan para navidad y no me quiere decir que es,

_**Jeremy POV**_

Compre unos fuegos artificiales a muy buen precio, se que son cosas peligrosas pero tengo mi anillo a si que si muero… no, no es cierto voy a ser muy cuidadoso para instalarlos afuera de la casa de los Salvatore para que sea todo un espectáculo y todos puedan verlo.

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Para finalizar solo les confirmo que todo ya esta listo para noche buena y navidad, tal vez todo salga hecho un desastre pero no me importa pues solo quiero estar junto a mi familia y amigos es lo único que me importa.


	9. Llamando al cazador

_**22 de diciembre del 2011**_

_**2 Días para navidad**_

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Hoy tuve un sueño muy extraño acerca del guapísimo especialista del FBI que conocí hace unos días me refiero a Neal Caffrey, lo mas relevante del sueño es que el se lanzaba a las vías del metro y corría, entonces me pedía que fuera con el pero no quise y me quedaba solo en el metro, después desperté y eso me hizo pensar en que tal vez el tren se este yendo de mi vida, estoy dejando pasar las cosas muy rápido y ni siquiera las disfruto.

si me puse sentimental lo reconozco y me puse a recordar muchas cosas linda y algunas no tantas, me puse a llorar y Jeremy se estaba riendo de mi pero bueno ya saben lo que dicen nunca retes al destino se me ocurrió decir "Que puede haber que sea peor " y cuando estaba jugando con Jeremy Softball y me lastime el brazo, grite como un loco por que me dolía mucho y Damon y mis hermanos corrieron a verme, dios estaban tan preocupados que me terminaron llevando al doctor, por suerte no fue nada solo siento un pequeño dolor y bueno ya se imaginaran me regañaron por estar jugando con tanta fuerza.

_**Damon POV**_

Jeffrey se lastimo el brazo hoy por que estaba lanzando con mucha fuerza la pelota, dios le he dicho muchas que no lo haga pero no quiere entender y terminamos llevándolo al doctor, por suerte no fue nada grave y ahora esta en casa, claro que recibió su respectivo regaño por mi parte y la Deán, todos preocupamos mucho por el y su seguridad, ahora debe estar en su cuarto escribiendo tonterías como siempre.

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Bueno mi crisis existencial sigue, mi psicólogo dice que a esto se le llama"La depresión Blanca" y la única forma de minorarla es hablando con personas por lo que llame a los chicos a venir para una pi jamada, somos un poco grandes para eso pero los necesito mucho ahora.

Antes de que lo olvide llame a Alaric esta mañana para ver lo de la fiesta y esto paso…

-Hey Ric habla Jeff ¿Dónde has estado?

-Jeffrey, me da gusto oírte, estoy en los ángeles

-¿Los ángeles?

-Si tengo familia aquí y vine a verlos.

-¿Cuándo regresas?

-Posiblemente mañana por la tarde

- Genial, por que tenemos una fiesta para noche buena y…. entonces yo le conté todo el plan a Ric….. ¿Y que te parece, te gustaría venir? Le pregunte y tuve que esperar como 5 minutos para que el digiera algo.

-No lo se, realmente no tengo ganas de celebrar la navidad

-Ric, vamos se que la muerte de Jenna te afecto mucho pero por favor ella estaría feliz de que vinieras y bueno yo te necesito aquí, eres parte de mi familia- le dije, casi lloraba de nuevo ejejeje

-Esta bien poniéndolo a si, estare ahí… te veo pronto- me dijo y entonces colgó, saben algo Ric es como otro padre-hermano para mi, el siempre me ha cuidado desde que llegue al pueblo, me enseño trucos de cazador, hemos pasado mucho juntos y bueno reconozco que incluso me ha regañado cuando lo necesito.

_**Alaric POV**_

Empacare lo mas rápido que pueda para regresar al pueblo, realmente no quería hacerlo pero Jeffrey me ha convencido de hacerlo pues no quiero fallarle es un buen chico y es un gesto noble que me llamara para avisarme de su fiesta.

_**Clare Morrison POV**_

He comprado el regalo de navidad para Jeff, es una cazadora de cuero negra con la inscripción. the best hunter en la espalda y por dentro en el forro the best inolt  
>Para Sam o dios los pantalones mas ajustados a ese hermoso trasero que podrían existir. Deán bueno un sable de los confederados<p>

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Al momento que estoy escribiendo esto me ha llegado el aroma a mantequilla derretida, seguramente Damon o Deán están cocinando algo delicioso en la cocina, estoy por ir a ver pero estoy leyendo un mensaje de Clare Morrison creo que va a escribir algo pronto y bueno eso me llena de ilusión jeje, bueno voy a la cocina me muero de hambre…. HASTA PRONTO.


	10. Preparativos

_**24 y 25 de diciembre del 2011**_

_**Noche buena y navidad**_

_**Jeffrey POV**_

El gran día llego y por la mañana paso algo muy chistoso, todos los baños de la casa estaban ocupados ósea a todos les dio por levantarse temprano para arreglarse y yo me quedo dormido jaja y fui el ultimo que pudo bañarse y cambiarse, bueno luego vino todo el drama de la ropa no me pude decidir que ponerme, le pedí ayuda a Deán y me dijo "ponte lo que sea" lo mismo con Damon por suerte tuve algo de ayuda de alguien mas.

_**Caroline POV**_

Me encontré con Jeffrey en el pasillo estaba tan desesperado con su drama de ropa que tuve que intervenir, le elegí un pantalón recto negra, camisa negra y su chaqueta morada, para completar le di una bufanda blanca, casi lo tuve que obligar a que se pusiera la ropa pues no le convencía pero cuando el se vio en el espejo, le encanto lo que había hecho con el y me agradeció.

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Bueno una vez que ya estaba vestido me encontré con Damon en su habitación y bueno el me desarreglo en cabello para que me viera mas como el yo le proteste pero me cayo cuando saco un dije de delfín de su bolsa.

_**Damon POV**_

Parte de mi regalo de navidad es el viejo dije que Jeffrey perdió en una pelea, el lo quería mucho por que su papa se lo había regalo antes de morir, el pensó que estaba perdido pero yo lo encontré y ahora se lo estaba dando, el casi se pone a llorar al verlo, lo abrase y el me agradecía y entonces yo se lo puse.

"Ves las coas importantes siempre regresan" le dije y nuevamente me abrazo, después salió corriendo quien sabe a donde.

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Salí corriendo a encontrarme con Trevor lo bese y le mostré mi dije con una enorme sonrisa, sin embargo el parecía preocupado y quise afrentar la verdad.

-¿Qué pasa Trevor?- le pregunte y bueno el se quedo pensativo unos segundos y….

_**Trevor POV**_

La culpa de guardar el secreto de que vi a Stefan me esta quemando por dentro a si que le dije a Jeff la verdad de que había visto a Stefan en mi fiesta y que el estaba sufriendo por su ausencia, Jeff se sorprendió mucho y me volvió a besar y entonces me dijo.

-Gracias por decirme esto, y también extraño a Stefan y espero que este bien- me dijo y yo le sonreí, en ese momento Bobby se asomo por la puerta y nos llamo a ir a la sala donde todos estaban reunidos.

_**Bobby POV**_

Llame a todos para asignarles sus tareas y conocerlos, Alaric y yo vamos a hacer la comida, Elena, Jeremy y Matt pondrán los adornos, Bonnie y Caroline limpiaran la casa, Deán, Sam, Damon y Jeff irán a comprar los suministros faltantes (Bebidas, comida, etc.) a Trevor lo mande a recoger un paquete al correo, es un pequeño regalo para Jeffrey.

_**Bonnie POV**_

Tome una escoba y eso me hizo sentir como una tonta jaja, no esperaba volar por los aires pero quise intentarlo. Bueno la casa esta un poco llena de polvo, no se como Damon y sus traumas por las alfombras permite que se junte tanto polvo.

_**Caroline POV**_

Me moría de risa al ver a Bonnie jugando con esa escoba era toda una bruja, bueno después me puse a limpiar los cuadros de Damon, son muy lindos pero estaban muy empolvados, cuando fuimos a ver la biblioteca Bonnie y yo nos quedamos sorprendidas por que había muchísimo polvo ahí y tuvimos que llamar refuerzos.

_**Elena POV**_

Tuve que subirme a un mega banco para alcanzar a poner los adornos del techo, estuve apunto de caerme pero Matt logro atraparme y bueno cuando nos dimos cuenta no había mas adornos, habíamos terminado.

_**Matt POV.**_

Jeremy, Elena y yo pusimos los adornos muy rápido y entonces escuchamos los gritos de Caroline y corrimos a la biblioteca para ayudarla a limpiar el polvo, unos segundos después todos estábamos jugando aventándonos cosas, riendo y pasándola genial.

_**Jeremy POV**_

Mientras los chicos jugaban me escabullí al patio trasero con mi mochila, saque alambres y otras cosas y rápidamente monte lo que seria mi gran espectáculo de luces para la noche.

_**Trevor POV**_

El señor Bobby Singer me envió al correo a recoger un paquete, cuando llegue ahí entregue una tarjeta que el me dio y entonces me dieron una cajita, estaba algo pesada y me dijeron que tuviera cuidado, me quede confundido pero no la abrí, entonces me fui a casa.

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Fui al súper mercado con Damon y mis hermanos, ellos revisaban precios y peso de alimentos, trataba de opinar pero ellos no me dejaban, solo me mandaban a buscar pequeñas cosas como sopas, crema y esas cosas...

_**Damon POV**_

Bueno compramos pavo, 2 pollos, sopas y verduras para hacer ensalada, trate de alejar a Jeffrey un poco por que sus hermanos y yo estamos pensando en comprarle algo que sea sorpresa.

_**Deán POV**_

Compre algunas cervezas para todo mundo y puse dinero para la comida, luego me puse a discutir lo del regalo de Jeff con Sam y Damon, los 3 estamos de acuerdo en que debe ser algo que le encante, que le sirve y sobretodo que tenga que ver con el.

_**Sam POV**_

Estamos viendo lo del regalo, Jeff estaba desaparecido a si que fui a buscarlo y en camino logre ver un celular a distancia, me llamo la atención a si que lo fui a ver y el vendedor me explico todas sus funciones, wow era un equipo muy sofisticado que tenia todos los gustos de Jeff, corrí a decirle a los chicos, ellos lo fueron a ver en un inicio Damon prefería comprar un la laptop pero lo convencí que a Jeff no le gustan mucho y el celular iba a encantarle a si que lo compramos, pagamos todo y nos fuimos a casa.

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Cuando llegamos a casa todos parecían aburridos, Damon llevo la comida a la cocina para que Ric y Bobby empezaran a cocinar, Caroline pidió Pizzas y entonces los demás nos pusimos a ver una película y a comer en lo que esperábamos que la cena estuviera lista y llegaran las personas faltantes.


	11. El Gran Dia De La Fiesta

_**24 y 25 de diciembre del 2011**_

_**Noche buena y navidad**_

_**Jeffrey POV**_

El timbre sonó corrí a abrir y era Tyler y madre, los invite a pasar, ellos saludaron a todos y no pude evitar notar la mirada entre el y Caroline. Estaba apunto de regresar a sentarme y el timbre volvió a sonar corrí a abrir y esta vez era la mama de Caroline y detrás de ella estaba Clare, ella salto en un abrazo para mi.

Ya estábamos todos, parte de mi preocupación se había esfumado me senté en el sofá y Deán, me desordeno el cabello por décima ves en el día, puse los ojos y entonces me fui a la cocina y Bobby y Ric tenían un desastre total.

-¿Cómo va todo?- les pregunte y los 2 me miraron frustrados yo me encogí de hombros y respondí-Esta bien ya entendí- luego volví a regresar a la sala, Caroline parecía nerviosa a si que nos pusimos a hablar del drama Tyler y paso mucho tiempo que ni cuenta nos dimos, pero ya estaban llamándonos a la mesa.

Cuando llegamos ocupamos nuestros lugares, me senté entre mis hermanos y observe que la comida estaba acomodada como Buffet para que cada quien se sirviera, no pudo ser mejor pensé.

_**Damon POV**_

Mi primera navidad con humanos, sin sangre eso es malo pero a un que no lo diga la fiesta esta muy buena, la comida quedó grandiosa, dios desearía que Stefan estuviera aquí para ver a nuestro sobrino feliz de tener a toda su familia junta,

_**Elena POV**_

La comida quedo muy buena, Ric y Bobby se lucieron esta vez, doy gracias por estar aquí con todos mis amigos, es genial

_**Caroline POV**_

Trate de tomar algo de la ensalada y no la pude ni agarrar se sfao entre el tenedor, entonces Tyler llego y el me sirvió con el suyo, nos sonreímos como antes y regrese a la mesa con una enorme sonrisa.

_**Tyler POV**_

Trajeron bollos rellenos, estaban muy ricos a mi mama le encantaron también, tuve en pequeño acercamiento con Caroline no nos hablamos pero sentí que todo estaba perdonado, después de todo hoy es navidad.

_**Alaric POV**_

Todos están disfrutando de mi comida, me alegro mucho y pensar que no quería venir, es bueno tener un amigo-estudiante como Jeffrey

_**Bonnie POV**_

La comida es fantásticas y todos se la están pasando bien, derrame un poco de mi bebida en la mesa pero Caroline comenzó a reír y todos los demás también, ahora me siento aceptada, soy parte de algo grandioso y esto feliz por eso

_**Deán POV**_

Destape la sidra y el corcho le pego en la frente a Jeffrey, casi se pone a llorar pero todos rieron como locos, esta debe ser la navidad mas hermosa que he tenido en mi vida.

_**Sam POV**_

Tuve que darle como 10 besos en la frente a mi hermano para que no llorara y no me pude evitar reír, fue tan gracioso… Bueno llego el momento del brindis y todos agradecieron a Jeffrey por la fiesta, después empezaron los abrazos, Deán y yo casi aplastamos a nuestro pequeño hermano pero es por que estamos felices, es la primera navidad que realmente ha valido la pena en mi vida.

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Hice el brindis navideño, les agradecí a todos por estar ahí conmigo pues son parte de mi familia ahora y los amo e hice esta fiesta para demostrarles esto.

_**Matt POV**_

El momento de los regalos llego, me puse sentimental no pude evitar recordar a mi hermana, se que le hubiera gustado estar con nosotros pero bueno abrase y cargue a Jeffrey en el aire si no fuera por el estaría solo en casa.

_**Clare POV**_

El momento de los regalos llego, me sorprendí mucho al darme cuenta que había muchos para mi y yo lleve muchos para todos también, unos minutos después ya estaban todos comiendo alegres, la música navideña le quita un poco lo tétrico a este lugar, me gusta pero esta realmente cargado. No me he apartado de Jeff creo que ya lo estoy aburriendo me sonroje frente a al posibilidad y me mejor me fui a dar una vuelta entre los invitado, extrañaba a mi familia como una loca.

_**Bobby POV**_

En el momento de los regalos los chicos y Damon le entregaron un celular nuevo a Jeffrey, debieron verlo grito como un niño pequeño emocionado, después yo le di el mío era una pistola que John adoraba y que yo tenia guardada, se que Jeff debe tenerla por eso se la di y creo que rompí su corazón pues se puso a llorar y me abrazo, muy fuerte.

_**Jeremy POV**_

Salí corriendo en lo que repartían los regalos y encendí mis luces artificiales, todos salieron corriendo a ver y me encanto ver las sonrisas en sus rostros, fue algo hermoso entonces hubo un abrazo de oso entre todos.

_**Trevor POV**_

Las luces de Jeremy se veían hermosas, entonces cargue a Jeffrey y lo bese en la boca, le dije que lo amaba y todos nos miraron con ternura y después aplaudieron.

_**Jeffrey POV**_

Regresamos a la casa por que hacia frio, Damon puso música para bailar y algunos lo hicieron yo Salí a tomar aire y algo increíble paso, el tío Stefan estaba afuera de la casa esperándome, corrí a abrazarlo y el me levanto en el aire.

_**Stefan POV**_

Una parte de mi quería entrar a saludar a todos pero no podía hacerlo, no después de todo lo que les hice, a si que solo abrase a Jeffrey muy fuerte y le dije unas palabras…

- Jeff, mi niño lo que hiciste para ellos fue un gesto muy noble, estoy orgulloso- le dije y le bese la frente, el ya estaba llorando, entonces hice algo que es lo mejor para el, lo mire directo a los ojos y le ordene que olvidara que me había visto, después de eso me fui.

_**Jeffrey POV.**_

No se que paso en los últimos minutos, perdí la noción del tiempo pero estoy llorando, seguramente es por la felicidad, me limpie los ojos y regrese a la casa, había música y me puse a bailar con Trevor, ambos muy juntos.

Bueno la fiesta ha sido la mejor navidad de toda mi vida, seguimos haciendo muchas cosas juntos, después de eso estar con la familia es lo único importante ¿no?, bueno con esto me despido deseándoles a todos ustedes LA MEJOR NAVIDAD DE SUS VIDAS, gracias por dejarme ser parte de su navidad.

**ATTE... JEFFREY ERIC WINCHESTER SALVATORE**


End file.
